You Had To Be There
by Crossbow
Summary: The fan fic with everything.
1. Alicia

_"And thus I clothe my naked villany  
With odd old ends stol'n out of holy writ,  
And seem a saint, when most I play the devil."  
_  
--From _King Richard III_ (I, iii, 336-338)  
  
**Author's Note: **you must read this! if u dont leave a review i wont update and then yull be rilly rilly sorry!  
  
**You Had To Be There  
  
By Crossbow  
**  
it was a dark and stormy night. a shot rant out actually it was the door of the great hall banging open. Mgongall came in.  
  
i have a new student to introduce to you she said. all eye turned tords the door as the most beautiful girl any of them had ever seen walked in.  
  
this is Alicia Anastasia Allessandra McCaffrey she announced. she just transfered here from america.  
  
Mgnallg put the sorting hat on alicia's head. the sorting hat said hmm, you are more intellagint than all the ravenclaws and sneakier than all the sitherins and more loyal than all the hufflepuffs so i think ill put U in grifandore.  
  
damn! said draco malfoy as alicia headed tords the gryfindoor table. she sure lookedlike slythirine material!  
  
the entire school watched as alicia sat down next to hairy potter and his friends. don't you hate all that staring asked hermione. no im used 2 it. people are always looking at me. its because im half veela  
  
i know how you feel, people always stair at me too sed hairy.  
  
oh, you're hairy potter! ive heard all about you.  
  
i think i love you sed hairy  
  
NO WAY! yelled draco from across the room. I SAW HER FIRST! draco ran over and tackled hairy. alicia jumped up and helped ron pull them apart. it's ok, said alicia. i know your just misdirecting your attraction to each other towards me.  
  
that's not true! sed hairy. Yes it is! sed draco.  
  
it dosn't matter, said alicia. my true love is snape. How do you no snape? asked hermione. i've known him for years because im sirius blacks daughter. why isn't your last name black? asked hermione. dumbledore sent me to america as a child to keep me safe and the name change was part of my disguise.  
  
if you had to be protected then why are you back at hogwarts said hermione suspiciously. i came into my full powers this fall so now i can take care of myself said alicia.  
  
full powers? what are you talkign about said ron  
  
oh in my family we gain new powers when we turn 17. i can turn into a cat and teleport and i have healing powers.  
  
wow thats a lot of powers said hairy. all i can do is stop voldemort form killing me.  
  
so sirius' family has those powers? asked hermione.  
  
um... only the ones that are sent to america, esplained aclicia.  
  
that makes no since at all sed hermione.  
  
it made more sens when dumbledoor explained it sed alicia. I guess you had to be there. 


	2. Secrets

**A/N: This story was meant to be a one-shot, but I finally couldn't restrain myself. I hope I haven't ruined it. **

-

Though I cannot be said to be a flattering honest man, it must not be denied but I am a plain-dealing villain.

_Much Ado about Nothing_, I, iii.

-

no 1 will ever except me, thout Alicia as she headed up 2 grifyndur tower. When they find out my secrete they will think ima detheeter and h8me 4 evah!

whats the matter asked hairy. i can't tell u, she sobbed, i can't tell NE1!

she was cryin so hairy held her in his qidich-toned arms and stroked her long silky raven-gold hair with streaks of auburn.

oh, & call me stacia, she said.

u can tell me ne thing sed hairy. Even tho we just meant, i love you and 1 feel like ive nown u 4 years!

well sense u asked, its that I'm part vampire, said stasia. hairy looked over her head ad ron and Hermione, who shrugged. we dun care about that sed hairy. Except we didn't know vamires could breed, sed hermione. 1 of R fiends is a warewolf sed ron.

i'm part veela two, sad stacea. they dint care. who isn't? sed hairy. Omg u r the best fiends ever! sad stacya. I can tel u guys NEthing. Butt I cant love u, hairy, becuz i m already spoken 4.

OMG by whom? yeled hairy. i will dule him!

I can tell u that, not even u! she cried. Not after he killed dumbdur! She locked up at hairy with her big black-lashed almond-shaped silver-specked amber and violet eyes.

But dumberdoor is fine sed hermione. We just saw him in the gr8 hall, remember?

o ya, I forgot said stayci. That hasn't hwppened yet. i can see the future 2 so sometimes i get confused.

know 1 can C the future, sed hermione. Divinatoration is a big crock, even when its buy centers.

Thats not entirely true…… begat hairy.

never mind, said staecie. Its not important now. hay hermione why dn't you let me help u with ur makeup and wardrobe? I used to bea supermodel back in America.

that wood be so kewl! cried hermione. my self esteem would be so much better if I looked more liek u! nobody likes me the way i am!

hey! i do! Said ron. So do i! sed hairy. But the girls weren't lissening because Staicey was showing hermione how to work her speshul mp3 player that worked on magick.

What was that you were saying about proffesies hairy? asked ron.

nothing, sed hairy starring longingly after staciy. You kinda had to be there.

**A/N:** Well, that's it. What did you think? OMG PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE ON REVIEWS! I WILL DIIIIIIIEEEEEE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW and then you won't get any more stories from me, so there. But if you don't like it don't review because I think it's perfect he way it is and I'm not gonna change it!

All characters belong to JKR, duh, except Alicia Anastasia Allessandra McCaffrey who is MINE SO DON'T USE HER WITH OUT ASKING OMG!11!


End file.
